Ganas de Llorar
by Zoe Black92
Summary: Inuyasha se encuentra muy confundido. No sabe lo que siente hacia Kagome, y quiere olvidar a Kiquyo. Solo algunas preguntas y respuestas. COMPLETO


"…_No todo lo que brilla es oro…"_

Ganas de Llorar

Por: Mariela Barriga M.

-¡¡Inuyasha! –Gritó Shippo

-¿¡QUE PASA? –Grité

-Kagome aun no llega, se esta demorando demasiado. ¿Y si la vas a buscar? –

-¡¡NO! ELLA YA ES GRANDESITA, y mejor CALLATE –Dije y golpee a Shippo, que salió volando

No se porque tantas preguntas sin respuestas, pero aun así las cosas salen bien, pero no de la forma que me gustaría…

Kagome se había ido a su época, para estudiar. Dijo que iba a llegar hoy en la tarde, y ya esta anocheciendo… Lo que hubiera echo es ir a su casa y traerla a la fuerza pero, ¿Y si simplemente no quiere regresar? Y, ¿Si decide dejarnos votados? No, no lo creo, Kagome no es así… Entonces, ¿Por que no quiero ir a buscarla, como siempre? ¿Que me pasa? ¿Es que a caso ya no soy el mismo Inuyasha de siempre?

-Inuyasha, ¿Estas bien? –Me dijo Miroku

-Si, Miroku. ¡No digas tonterías! Además, deberías estar entrenando. TENEMOS que enfrentarnos con Naraku y ganarle de una buena vez…-Dije

-Claro, Inuyasha…-Respondió Miroku. Se levantó y le dijo algo Sango que no alcancé a oír.

-¡¡KAGOME! ¡Que bueno que regresaste! Inuyasha esta algo irritado –Dijo Shippo. Me di la vuelta y Kagome salía del pozo con un peso enorme en la espalda

-¡Hola, Inuyasha! –Me dijo Kagome

-…Hola…-Dije mirando la luna llena reflejándose en el lago. ¿Sería capaz? ¿Podría lograrlo? Vencer a Naraku. Kagome no tiene nada que ver, ¿Y si sale lastimada? O, ¿Si muere? No quiero volver a ver a una mujer morir…

-¿Que le pasa? –Preguntó Kagome, aunque yo no escuchaba nada.

-No se, ha estado así desde que te fuiste, Kagome –Dijo Sango

Pasaron varios días, y aun no encontraba ni la pregunta que quería hacerme, ni la respuesta… Naraku cada vez esta más lejos; Cuando encontramos su rastro en momentos desaparece y, tenemos que empezar a buscarlo desde cero.

Ya no quiero que sigan, Kagome, Shippo, Sango y Miroku. Se pueden lastimar. Y ellos no se merecen eso, no, claro que no.

Ese día estaba soleado, no había ninguna nube en el cielo. Pero… Ese olor, esa peste, se acerca a gran velocidad…

-¿Que sucede, Inuyasha? ¿Qué hueles? – Y se acerco, Kouga.

-Mi querida Kagome, ¿Te ha tratado bien esta bestia? –Dijo Kouga tomando las manos de Kagome

-¿¡PORQUE NO TE CALLAS? Y TE VAS, NO TE NECESITAMOS –Grité. No se que me pasa cuando Kouga esta cerca; El siempre se acerca y toma las manos de Kagome y, lo que más me molesta es que Kagome no se esfuerza en deshacerse de él.

Quizás hasta le guste, y no entiendo… ¿Por que este sentimiento? ¿Por que estas ganas de despedazar a Kouga con mis garras?

Las preguntas con el tiempo van cambiando, y si al principio tenía una pregunta, puede que ahora tengo otra completamente diferente. Pero no lo se, porque genio no soy: Mataré a miles de monstruos, pero aun no he podido entender mi objetivo.

Se que fui creado para hacer algo, pero no se que es. No se nada, pero me conformo con hacerlo…

La vida es frágil, y no quiero que por un simple descuido Kagome y los otros salgan lastimados. Ya me pasó una vez, y no quiero que suceda otra vez… Mi, "Simple descuido" puede causar muertes y desastres. Y no quiero que pase, no quiero que nada malo le pase a Kagome, no quiero.

Y si es que, la respuesta es aquella que temo que es, significa que tendré que olvidar muchos recuerdos… ¡Bueno! Siempre tengo que olvidar recuerdos, lindos recuerdos. Y es eso lo que no entiendo, siempre dicen que tienes que dejar a tras el pasado, y en cargarte tan solo de vivir el presente, entonces, ¿Para que vivir el presente, si luego hay que olvidarlo? Y, si sabes lo que tienes que hacer, entonces ¿Por que no lo haces? ¿Por que no lo hago? ¿Por que tengo tanto miedo?

Miedo de que las cosas no salgan como espero. Miedo de enfrentar mis temores. Miedo de sentir… Miedo de amar. ¿Por que estas ganas de decir que todo se acabe? Si se que no hay un final. Si se, que pronto será la gran batalla, en que vivirá tan solo la persona que sea fuerte. "Solo uno quedará vivo", dijo Naraku, cuando por fin decidió cuando pelearemos TODOS.

Y si lo afirma, quiere decir que, quizás ni Sango, ni Miroku, ni… ¡Oh! Ni Kagome, ¿Vivirán?

Tantos, tantos recuerdos. Ellos son mis amigos, y es cierto. No puedo dejar que, tan valiosa amistad termine en cadáveres y sangre… Mucha sangre.

Lo admito, he tenido momentos de risas, y de felicidad… Pero también he vivido momentos tristes, melancólicos, angustiantes y llenos de nostalgia…

Y llegó la hora de tomar decisiones, pero, ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que YO debo tener tanta responsabilidad? ¿Por que he de ser YO, quien deba cargar tanto peso en la espalda?

¡NO QUIERO! ¿Y si mis decisiones causan muertes? ¿Y si mis decisiones hacen que, ha una persona MÁS en el mundo, le falte una sonrisa? ¿Qué haré? ¿Por que? ¡¡POR FAVOR! ¿QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE DEBO HACER?

Porque, ya estoy cansado de que nunca me digan que deba hacer. Que siempre piensen que son ULTRA-MEGA-PODEROSO, que siempre deba seguir un modelo perfecto, y que siempre piensen que encargaré de matar "A los malos". ¡¡Si nos un Súper-Héroe! Si no soy de hierro, tengo sentimientos que fueron heridos por una flecha en el corazón… Si tan solo soy… Tan solo soy… Un humano. NOOO. Soy un hombre mitad bestia, "Una mitad"… Entonces, ¿Cómo explicar lo que siento? ¿Sentimientos? Si, son sentimientos; Pero son ¿Sentimientos humanos? Esa, quizás sea la razón que explique, lo que siento… Quizás, esa sea la razón de la porque, siento… _Ganas de Llorar_.

…Y la vida sigue, y quizás ese sea el estimulo. ¿Que gran secreto tiene la vida? ¿Que hace la vida que nos da ánimos y motivación para seguir viviendo? ¿Quién se encarga de cumplir esa misión?

Los amigos. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, y Kagome… En especial Kagome. Ella nunca me ha abandonado, siempre ha estado allí. Y yo, cuando su vida corre peligro… No estoy, me preocupo por cosas que pasaron y que debieron a ver pasado hace mucho tiempo… Hace mucho…

¡Oh, Kiquyo! ¿Por que me abandonaste? ¿Creías que no era lo suficientemente poderoso para defenderte? ¿Que pensabas? ¿Por que pusiste un fin? ¿Que has hecho?

-Inuyasha… ¿Estas bien? –Escuché

-…Si, bien Kagome. ¿Y tú? –Dije

-…Aquí… ¿Estas listo? –Preguntó

-¿Para que? –

-¿Cómo que, "Para que"? ¡¡Para luchar contra Naraku! –Dijo parándose. Ya lo sabía, ya había tomado una decisión…

-…De eso quería hablarte… Kagome, gracias a ti hemos llegado tan lejos. Y te lo agradezco. Pero… Kagome, Tú… No… Vas a Luchar…-Logré articular

-¿Por que, Inuyasha? –Dijo Kagome serena

-Porque… No quiero que te lastimes, no quiero que mueras, no quiero…-

-Pero, no va a pasar nada –Dijo Kagome

-… ¡Exacto! Y no es necesario que pelemos con Naraku –Dijo Miroku

-¿A que se refiere, su excelencia? –Preguntó Sango

-…Bueno, si nosotros encontramos primero, el último fragmento de la Perla de Shikon, el tendrá que seguirnos a nosotros… Por ahora, no es obligación…-

-Hakudoshi dijo que, el último fragmento se encontraba entre los límites de este mundo, con el otro. ¿A que se referirá? –Dijo Shippo. Gracias, chicos. Pero, quizás la repuesta de esa pregunta sea la pregunta que he querido hacerme…

-…La muerte…-Dije sin pensar

-¿Cómo? –

-¡Espera! Inuyasha puede que tenga la razón… De hecho, pensándolo bien, es algo muy lógico… Piensen, ¿Cómo llegamos a la muerte? –Dijo Miroku. Hubo un silencio prolongado…

-Pero, la muerte no tiene porque ser algo malo…–Se atrevió a decir Kagome –La muerte no tiene que significar sangre, o dolor… ¿Y si se refiere a otro tipo de muerte?-Nadie contesto. Solo Shippo, que se quedó dormido.

-Shippo tiene razón. Mañana pensamos en eso. Mejor, durmamos –Dijo Sango

Mientras todos descansaban, yo me subí en un árbol y me puse a mirar la Luna Llena. No entendía, ¿La muerte puede ser algo bueno?

¿A que muerte me refiero? No se. YA NO SE NADA. _Inuyasha, piensa. Tu dijiste "Muerte" por lógica. "Este mundo" es el nuestro, el de las personas que viven. Y, "El Otro" La muerte…_

¿Y si Kagome tiene razón? ¿Y si la muerte es algo bueno? Siempre he pensado que la muerte es el final de algo, el final de recuerdos… Pero, ¿Que hay después de la muerte? ¿Vida? No, imposible. _Si ya estas muerto, y sin vida, ¿Cómo puede a ver vida?_ Quizás no sea vida, ¿Y si, en realidad, la muerte no es mala, si no buena. Y la vida es mala? ¿Y que hago con estas preguntas? ¿Si tan solo son palabras? Tan solo son palabras… Que no dicen nada…

Las palabras no dicen nada, o ¿Dicen algo? Siempre pensé que, son las acciones las que demuestran nuestros sentimientos, que son las acciones las que verdaderamente dicen algo… ¿Por que no las palabras?

…Si las palabras también dicen cosas…

"¡Ayúdame!", "Tengo miedo…", "Gracias", "Te amo", "Te defenderé", "Lo prometo"

Es que, las palabras también involucran acciones. Y, sin darse cuenta uno expresa sus sentimientos por medio de las palabras… Y también con acciones…

Ambas son complementarias: Sin palabras no hay futuras acciones, sin las acciones no hay un compromiso por medio de las palabras… Todo fue hecho por una razón…

Pero, ¡Si acabo de decir que, hay cosas que no tienen razones! Que SI existen preguntas que no tienen respuestas… ¿Y si mi pregunta no tiene respuesta?

Cierto ¿Día? (No, era de noche…) Caminábamos en un bosque muy espeso, no podíamos parar porque, si lo hacíamos correríamos peligro, así que caminamos…  
Shippo se estaba quedando dormido en los brazos de Kagome…

-¡Guuuaaaaaaaa! –Bostezó el zorrito y se quedo dormido

-Inuyasha, ¿No crees que esto, de entrar al bosque fue una…? –Empezó Sango

-¿…Mala idea? Si, pero, ¿Que más podemos hacer? –Dije. Un extraño aroma se sentía… ¡Lo he olido antes! ¡¡Es… es…!

-… ¡Inuyasha! –Dijo Miroku. Y me tiró una mirada asesina. Lo sabía… No estaba muerta… ¡No esta muerta! Vino hacia aquí para con mí… ¡¡Kiquyo!

Era un sentimiento algo extraño, simplemente supe que era Kiquyo y me lancé en seguida a buscarla… No me había dado cuenta pero, a tras mió una ingenua muchacha me seguía…

-…Ya llegaste, Inuyasha –

-¿Kiquyo? ¿Para que me quieres? –Dije

-…Quiero que continuemos… -Dijo en tono misterioso

-¿Qué podemos continuar? –

-…Lo que fue parado por la culpa de una bestia maligna…-Dijo sin mirarme

-¿Qué es? –Pregunté

-Nosotros, Inuyasha. Nosotros; Quiero que matemos a Naraku para poder continuar, y ser fiel a estos sentimientos…-

-¿Cómo? –Dije sin entender

-No seas tonto, Inuyasha. Se que me quieres y que aun no te has podido olvidar de mi…-Dijo Kiquyo

-Yo…-Trate de decir

-…Y, ¿Sabes que? Yo tampoco te he olvidado…-Se acerco a mi, muy sigilosamente, podía sentir el calor que me brindaba su cuerpo, y entonces…

-¡¡¡INUYASHA! NO LO HAGAS, ELLA NO ES KIQUYO…-Escuche un grito

-¿Pero de que hablas? ¡¡YO SOY KIQUYO! –Dijo esta

-¡¡NO, NO LO ERES! Inuyasha, créeme, ella no es Kiquyo…-Dijo Kagome

-Inuyasha, no le creas… Yo soy Kiquyo, la única mujer que te ha amado…-

-…¡¡NO ES CIERTO! –Gritó Kagome

-Inuyasha, ¿A quien le vas a creer? ¿A esa pobre y fea niña, o a mí, a la única persona que te ha ayudado? –Dijo Kiquyo. Entre tantos gritos no sabia que hacer, Kiquyo me hablaba y decía que me quería, pero Kagome…

-INUYASHA, POR FAVOR, CRÉEME… ¡¡ELLA NO ES KIQUYO! –Gritó Kagome

-Por supuesto que soy Kiquyo… -Dijo, pero su vos se estaba distorsionando, ya no era esa cálida y hermosa vos de la que yo me enamoré, si no otra…

-¡¡INUYASHA! ES NARAKU… ¿Vez? Yo tenía la razón, ¿Por que no me creíste, Inuyasha? ¿Es que acaso no te he dado lo que te mereces? ¿Qué hizo Kiquyo, que no allá intentado hacer yo, para que tú aun estés enamorado de ella? ¿Es que acaso aun no te das cuenta? ¿Aun no lo sabes? YO TE AMO… Yo soy la persona que más te ama, que trata de entenderte, que te ayuda, que te apoya, que te sirve de consuelo…–Dijo Kagome

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Dónde están Kiquyo y Kagome?

…Todo fue un mal sueño… Aun estamos en la Aldea…

Pero, ¿Mal sueño? Ese no era un "simple" sueño, era algo más… Una respuesta…

Ya lo sabía…

Kiquyo ya esta fuera de este mundo, se fue… Y se fue para siempre de esta vida pero, aun no se ha ido de este, mi, corazón…

Todo era tan complicado, tantos sentimientos encontrados, tantos recuerdos…

Recuerdos que, ciertamente debo olvidar, porque debo seguir… La vida no va a parar por que uno tenga un problema, porque este sufriendo, porque alguien querido muera, porque quiera morir y enterrarme… No. Si es cierto que hay momentos en que me encantaría suicidarme, pero también debo aceptar que hay otros en los que me gustaría que no terminarán. ¡Y esa es la verdad! Siempre van a ver momentos diferentes; Tristes, angustiantes, dolorosos y penosos, felices, con una sonrisa en el rostro; Y, para olvidar a aquellos que prefiero no recordar, debo recordar aquellos que SI quiero mantener en el corazón…

Kiquyo ya se fue, y se que nunca va a volver… Ahí tengo una respuesta…

_Mi_ respuesta.

Sueno irónico, antes hablaba de preguntas sin respuestas, y ahora hablo de respuestas que no tienen preguntas…

De amistades que no tienen final,

De finales inconclusos,

De amor y desamor,

De recuerdos y olvidos,

De un sueño,

De una fantasía,

Y de una realidad…

"_Kimi no kokoro furueteta_

_Asu no mienai yo_

_Nani mo shinjirarezu mimi o fusagu…"_

-¿Tan malo fue tu sueño? –Escuché. A mi lado se encontraba Kagome, despierta

-Disculpa, no quería que despertaras… -Dije apenado

-¿Aun no lo entiendes? –Dijo Kagome en susurro

-¿Que? ¿Que no entiendo? –Dije desconcertado. Ella sin embargo respondió quedándose dormida en mi hombro, con una leve sonrisa…

Y el sueño mentiroso no fue. Kagome nunca me ha dejado, gracias a ella hemos llegado tan lejos, ella ayuda, comprende, y entiende.

Te ayuda en esos momentos en que prefieres perderte en tu misma realidad, nunca te abandona, confía en mí… Ella… SI confía en mí… Siempre lo ha hecho…

"…_Kimi ni deatatoki hountou _

_No ibasho mitsuketa_

_Nanigenai yasashisa ga _

_Koko ni atte bokura mezameru"_

Pero… ¿Que sucede cuando sientes que alguien muy cercana a ti te… ama? ¿Cómo reaccionarías? ¿Por que sigo amando a Kiquyo? ¿Por que no soy capaz de olvidarla de una buena vez? Ya que, sin quererlo he hecho daño a mucha gente… ¿Es posible que una persona le haga daño a la gente que quiere sin quererlo? ¿Uno daña sin saber?

Supongo que si… Hay tanta gente que se siente aislada de los demás, simplemente porque la 'sociedad' no lo (o la) quiere aceptar… ¿Por que? Porque es distinto, porque quizás se más sensible, porque quizás tenga otra cultura, porque quizás sea más moreno o más blanco, porque quizás sea una simple y ordinaria mitad…

"_¿Cuan alto el árbol será? _

_Si lo cortas hoy,_

_Nunca se sabrá…"_

Y a veces, sin saberlo, haces sufrir, haces llorar a tanta gente… Y solo por tú inmadurez de no querer ver y aceptar que todas las personas son diferentes, solo porque piensas que todos deben ser iguales a ti, que tú lo sabes todo y que nadie te superará, que eres la persona que manda… Más no te das cuenta que, si aprendes a observar te encontrarás con una persona igual a ti que sufre, y llora…

Pero hay veces que no te dignas a mirar… Y entonces llegará el verdadero castigo… Probablemente pierdas cosas que antes eran simplemente cosas, pero luego de que las hayas perdido, te darás cuenta que eran necesarias y que las extrañas mucho… Pero será, demasiado tarde… Todo por no dignarse a abrir bien los ojos…

"_Ni oirás aullar los lobos a luna azul,_

_Sea blanca o morena nuestra piel,_

_Todos tenemos que cantar con las montañas,_

_Y colores en el viento descubrir…"_

Y, por todo lo que dije, no tengo derecho a decir que yo no he vivido ambas situaciones… La buena, y la mala… Todos lo hemos vivido… Solo hay que recordar… ¿Cómo te sentías? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Aprende del pasado… Y aprende a mirar…

…Y sobro todo nunca olvidemos que nosotros también sufrimos…

Los días han pasado, y Kagome ha sentido la presencia de un fragmento… Junto con la presencia del asqueroso de Naraku… Llevé a Kagome en mi espalda, y Kirara llevaba a Miroku, Sango y Shippo… La presencia cada vez se hacía más y más persistente… Kouga también estaba corriendo junto con los otros lobos.

Al parecer ese sería el día en que se decidiría todo… ¿Todo? ¿Quizás sea el día en que encuentre la pregunta que he querido hacer? Pero… _¡Oh, vamos Inuyasha! Este no es momento para estar pensando en esas cosas…_

Finalmente, si… Era Naraku quien tenía el último fragmento de la perla de Shikon. Tan solo les faltaban el que tenía Kohaku en el cuello, y el de Kouga. Por eso mismo, Kouga estaba luchando contra el mismiso de Naraku, y nosotros tratábamos de proteger a Kohaku…

Lamentablemente, el tiempo iba pasando y Naraku volvía a introducir a su cuerpo a Kagura, Hakudoshi, y Kanna… Y se hizo más fuerte aún… Efectivamente ya a nadie le quedaban fuerzas, y nos faltaba la esperanza… ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!

-¡¡¡¡BAKURIOJA! –Grité con Colmillo. Era nuestra única y última esperanza, Kagome lanzó una de sus flechas… Era un torbellino enorme… Gastamos todas nuestras energías en ese ataque, si no funciona…

-¡¡¡¡INUYASHA! –Gritó Kagome

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME! NARAKU MALDITO SUELTA A KAGOME AHORA –Grité al ver a Kagome en una de las ramas de Naraku

-¿Tú crees que yo soy lo demasiado tonto como para hacerte caso? –Respondió aquel monstruo

-¡¡¡SUELTALA AHORA! –

Las siguientes escenas solo se las voy a relatar. Naraku puso a Kagome en frente suyo, y la pobrecita lo miraba con una mezcla de temor y de odio… ¡¡Me sentía impotente! No había nada que pudiera hacer… Me tenía atrapado… Nadie podía hacer nada… Tan solo observar como llegaba el final…

-¡¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA! –Gritó Kouga, al ver como Naraku acercaba a Kagome a su boca… A su BOCA PODRIDA

Kagome ya no sabía que hacer… Tan solo esperaba que todo esto sea un sueño… Como todos…

Lamentablemente no puedo decir que Naraku de repente se empieza a derretir y muere, ni que Kagome sale viva de aquella situación, ni tampoco puedo acabar esta historia con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre" porque no quería mentir… Es lamentable, pero no quiero mentir…

Kagome cada vez se acercaba más a la boca del monstruo, su única reacción fue sacar su última flecha, apuntó con ella a Naraku

-¡¡Una flecha no me va a hacer nada! –Exclamó este

-¡¡Pero dos si! –Se escuchó a tras… Era… Era… Kiquyo que lanzó la flecha junto con la de Kagome, y se desmaya… Pero no fue un desmayo, fue su descanso eterno.

Cuando ambas flechas penetraron en el cuerpo de Naraku, ya era demasiado tarde… El ya había apretujado tanto a mi querida Kagome, que yacía su cuerpo sin vida… Ambos amores… Ambas amistades… Todo se iba… Dejándome de nuevo solo… Tan solo… Los hechizos desaparecieron, porque Naraku ya estaba muerto… Fui a ver a Kagome toda manchada de sangre en su cuerpo… Quise abrazarla, pero al intentarlo hacer… Nadie me devolvió el abrazo… Nadie me volvió a mirar con esos ojos… Nadie me tomó la mano con tanta dulzura… Nadie me transmitió su miedo… Nadie… Porque ya no había nada en ese cuerpo… Nada… Tan solo era un…

-¡¡NOOOOO! ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que pasó? ¿Por que? ¡¡KAGOME NO! ¿Por que? ¿Por que no me llevaste a mí? ¿Por que? –Grité mirando el cielo -… ¿Por que no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por que no acepte lo que sentía, antes? Antes… Para poder… Para poder decirte que… Que… Que te amo, Kagome… -

Lo de más, ya esta en su cabeza… Y ahí pude encontrar la pregunta, ¿Que siento por Kagome? Y, ahora que la pude responder con claridad… Ahora que pudo a ver un final feliz… Ahora que al fin pude sonreír… Te vas…

Te vas… En las noches aun puedo ver tú cara, que esta junto con las estrellas… Ya no estás… Ya no te puedo ver… Ya no te puedo tocar… Ya no te puedo querer… Ya no te puedo abrazar… Ya no puedo… ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que estoy olvidando como reíamos… Que estoy olvidando las cosas lindas… Que estoy olvidando su mirada… Su aroma… Su todo… ¡Que triste es olvidar! Pensar que ya no estás… Y que nunca volverás…

Al final puedo llegar a una sola conclusión, a respuestas, y a preguntas, a palabras, a acciones…

Yo, que soy una simple mitad, igual siento, e igual sufro… Y nunca lo había comprendido antes, si no hasta ahora… Tan solo quiero que no me juzguen, ni que juzguen a los demás… Porque, en el fondo todos tenemos un Inuyasha, una Kagome, un Miroku, un Kouga, o un Shippo… Aunque seamos diferentes, todos compartimos algo… Las bestias y los que no son, o los que son una mitad… Todos sentimos…

No todo lo que brilla es oro, pero creo que eso ya lo he dicho antes… Por ser un tonto, por ser un tonto… Por ser un tonto ahora de verdad, y como nunca antes siento… Ganas de Llorar…

**FIN**

Wueno grax a todos por leer este humilde y muy triste fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y también espero que me dejen un RR xfisss!

Atte

May  
La hija perdida de Sirius y Laury Black. Hermana de Kin, Inna e Ino. Hermana adoptiva de Lily1102, Hermanita menor de Hardy, Hermana mayor de AnnaBlack, Tía de Meiko, Sobrina de Carla Grey, Prima de Drew

17


End file.
